A Promise That I'll Keep
by momojinxie
Summary: There was no denying the connection that Lydia and Parrish shared. Marrish.


Chapter One

Her Name Was Allison

* * *

><p>Parrish was finishing up his shift at the station, he honestly had no idea what actually occurred that night. Between Meredith faking her death, and the supernatural display that just unfolded before him he was way in over his head. He packed away a few files of paperwork in his bag and looked up to see Lydia sitting down sighing outside of the Sheriff's office. <em>Had she and her friends been doing this the whole time? Dealing with this world all by themselves? They're just kids... <em>He walked over toward her and gave her a smile. "Need a ride home?"

She nodded and returned the smile. "Actually, yes." She shrugged sheepishly. She stood up, brushing down her skirt and following him out the door.

He opened the door of the police cruiser for her before getting into the drivers side. Whoever claimed chivalry was dead never met Deputy Jordan Parrish. He started the car and promptly began driving her toward her house. She remained quiet for the entire ride. "Lydia...are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah...the deadpool is over...we're safe now." she looked down at her knotted fingers on her lap.

"Then why don't you sound happy?" he raised a brow.

"I've lost friends far before our names were all on a hit list." she whispered. He could see a deep sadness in her eyes. She lifted her head, her green eyes meeting his.

"Lydia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it deputy?"

He smiled softly at her. "Would you like to grab dinner?"

She raised a brow and smiled at him, subtly licking her lips. "Are you asking me out on a date deputy?"

He coughed and adjusted uncomfortably in his seat. "I just mean that...um..well you've been at the sheriff station all night, and all day and I can't imagine that you've had much to eat other than some bad coffee and some stale donuts."

She laughed and nodded "You make a good point, honestly dinner sounds amazing."

"Great I know a diner not too far from where you live." he made a u-turn and headed toward his favorite spot.

"And how do you already know my address Parrish?"

"I...uh...do my research." he kept his eyes on the road. He could feel his ears heating up. He didn't want to sound creepy, but after their encounter at the Walcott house he did a little research on her. He had only hear about her reputation but it turned out she had a bit of a file herself. Such as witnessing an animal attack at a video store, being locked in a school with a killer, being attacked at the winter formal, and going missing for days and found wandering in the woods. He had so many questions for her, but he wasn't sure how much she'd be willing to share. He pulled into a parking spot and led her inside. He was greeted by a waitress before taking his usual spot at a booth.

"How often do you come here?" The banshee looked up at him from across the booth.

"Just about every night. The only nights I don't come here, it's because I had leftovers from the night before."

"That hardly sounds healthy."

He shrugged "Long nights at the station doesn't really put me in the mood to cook." He placed the menu in front of her, not needing to look it over himself. "Everything here is amazing, you can't go wrong." he looked up toward the waitress behind the counter. "I'll take my usual"

Lydia smiled before closing the menu "I'll have what he's having." she called out.

"Lydia, you and Scott basically filled me in on everything, but I still have a few questions. If you don't mind me asking."

"Sure, what is it?" she leaned on her hand and smiled softly.

The waitress placed a cup of coffee on the table, along with a glass of water. She had her usual greeting with Parrish before retreating back to the only other customer there.

"The cypher codes you cracked. You said the names were important. I know that your nickname, and Derek's name were the last ones, but The first one was Allison. Who was she?"

She smiled sadly before taking a sip of her water. "She was my best friend..." She looked back up toward him. "She was Chris Argent's daughter, and Scott's girlfriend...at the time Argent was all but thrilled about his daughter dating a werewolf..especially being that he used to be a werewolf hunter...and that one day Allison was supposed to take over and lead her family." She sighed. "She did everything to protect her friends, and I don't think she regretted any of her decisions. She was strong, brave, and she loved Scott with all her heart...she died protecting her friends...because of me..."

Parrish could see how much it pained her to say this but he could also see how much she needed to get this off her chest. Without thinking he reached out and placed his hand over hers. He knew the pain of losing a best friend, and no matter what anyone says knowing that it was his fault.

"Even though Allison and Scott had broken up before she died, I don't think you really truly let go of your first true love...Her sacrifice saved us all..." a tear rolled down her cheek. "And there isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss her, but I don't want it to control me, I want to be as strong as she was. I want to be able to protect those that can't protect themselves. I don't want to lose anymore of my friends." she gently squeezed his hand back.

He looked up at her and gently brushed the tear off her cheek with his thumb. "She sounds like an incredibly strong young woman, and I think she'd be so proud of everything that you and your friends did. The deadpool is over. We didn't lose anyone else...everyone is ok..."

She nodded "I know... but I can't shake this feeling that something worse is coming...I can feel that someone is dying..."

"I know I'm not a member of your pack...but I'll do everything in my power to prevent that Lydia...I promise." He didn't understand a lot of what was happening in that town and honestly most of it went competently over his head but if he could protect her smile. Then he was doing his job.

She smiled at him and nodded "Thank you..."

The waitress returned and Parrish immediately retreated his hand from Lydia's. He still had a professional image to keep up and it wasn't very professional to hold the hand of a seventeen year old girl. The waitress gave a small smile to him before placing the food in front of him. "Enjoy"

Lydia looked at the burger before digging in. As they ate dinner he looked up at her. The silence was almost too painful. Especially after talking about something so heavy, so he decided to break the ice. "Lydia, so you're a senior this year right?"

She took a sip of her water and wiped her mouth. "Junior actually." She could see the quickest flash of surprise in his eyes. She raised a brow and gave him a coy smile. "Disappointed deputy?"

He coughed almost choking on his burger at the sultry look she gave him. "No-um I was just wondering since you seem so..."

"Mature?" she smiled "I get that a lot." she leaned on her hand. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Do you have any plans after high school once you graduate?" He sipped his coffee and cleared his throat.

"College, Perhaps Harvard, or Columbia."

"Aiming for the sky?" he smiled.

"No, aiming for what I deserve." she eyed him before returning to snacking on her french fries.

Her confidence almost disarmed him, it's like she knew what she wanted and went for it. It wasn't a bad thing, but he was much too drawn to this young woman to be near her when she looked at him like that. She was right though, aiming for what she deserved, and she deserved much more than him. At least that's what he tried to convince himself of.

After they finished their dinner, and passed up dessert he drove her home. "Deputy, I shared quite a bit tonight...next time it's your turn."

He smiled and nodded. A part of him much too happy to know that there was going to be a next time. As he pulled up in her driveway he frowned. The house was completely dark, the porch lights weren't on, and the only car parked in her driveway was her own. "Lydia is no one else home?"

She unbuckled her seat belt "No, my mom has a date, so I doubt she'll be home at all." She shrugged and grabbed her purse. "Thanks for dinner."

"Let me walk you to the door."

"You really don't have to it's fine-" before she could even finish he had already exited the car and opened the passenger side door for her. She shook her head before following him toward the door, she fished in her purse for the keys but noticed that the door was open just slightly. Parrish's eyes widened as he pushed her to stand behind him and drew his gun. "Lydia stay behind me." he whispered before opening the door and shining his flashlight, holding his gun with his other hand.

There was a chance that there was another assassin that didn't care that the deadpool was over, or one that set a trap before it ended. Either way he needed to ensure her safety. As he inched inside the house he flicked on the light switch and relaxed seeing Natalie passed out on the couch.

"Mom" Lydia hurried to her side to make sure she was ok, Parrish followed to stand by her side.

Natalie rubbed her temples and looked at her daughter. "Hey Lydia." her breath reeked of wine. "I had a little too much to drink" she said groggily before resting her eyes. The banshee stood up and covered her mom with a blanket before walking Parrish to the door.

"Thanks for everything tonight." she smiled, relieved that it was nothing more than her mother that was probably too drunk to turn on the lights, or lock the door.

He nodded "It's no problem. Goodnight Lydia." he smiled.

"Goodnight Jordan." she smiled before shutting and locking the door.

He stood in awe as the door closed. It was the first time she said his first name, it rolled off her tongue in an unfamiliar way but he loved it. No one outside his family called him Jordan. He played sports when he was younger and was always called by his last name, the same went for the military, and the police station. Up until that moment Lydia called him by his last name just like anyone else. He smiled and walked toward his cruiser, once inside he waited. Once he saw an upstairs light turn on, he started his car. He couldn't stop smiling the entire ride home. He realized then just how much he was drawn to Lydia Martin.

Lydia watched as the police car backed out of her driveway and smiled before getting ready for her shower. If she didn't know any better tonight almost felt like a date. Now that things have calmed down she was starting to realized how much she liked Parrish. She looked over at the photo of her and Allison sitting on her desk and smiled. "As far as I know he isn't a killer lizard, or a werewolf." she giggled before heading into her bathroom.

The few days had passed since then, he ended up rescuing Argent from Peter, and heading to Mexico to save Scott and Kira. Honestly it was bit more excitement than he had bargained for but he was more than willing to get into it. He had been staring at the beastiary that Lydia had given him for a few days, trying to figure out what he was, but so far had no luck. He looked up at the Stilinski men and rubbed his temple. "Wait so let's go through this again. Scott was bitten by Peter, then Scott bit Jackson and it turned him into an Nogitsune?"

"No, no no" Stiles groaned. "Derek bit Jackson and it turned him into a Kanima. I was the Nogitsune." he ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Wait so then who bit you?" Parrish looked up at the too with genuine confusion.

Stiles eyes narrowed. "Are you serious? No one bit me!" He rolled his eyes "I was possessed." He turned toward Malia. "Clear the chessboard. We gotta start over."

She nodded and began taking off the pieces. "Got it!"

"Wait I thought you weren't on the chessboard."

"I am now, I mean I was. Ugh!" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't work like this." he paced and groaned.

"Wait I think I get it now. So Scott was in Peter's pack?"

"No, Scott was never in Peter's pack."

"But you said that when an Alpha bites someone they're in that persons pack. Like Scott and Liam."

"Yeah well Scott was never in Peter's pack. He was...I guess more of an omega, it's not really clear, but Scott was never in Peter's pack. Maybe consider him an extension of Derek's pack."

"But you said at that time both Scott and Derek were betas. There was an alpha pack, can there be a beta pack?"

Stiles eye twitched "What? What the hell? No. There is no beta pack. Scott was technically a beta but he was an alpha to his own pack...uh...a human pack."

"That makes no sense. Does Scott get extra strength from having a human pack? Wait does Scott get extra strength now? His pack has a banshee, a human, a werecoyote, a kitsune and a beta. Does he only get strength from Liam?"

"You know what I didn't write the werewolf rules. I just know how to follow them." Stiles let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know why you people think I have a degree in lycanthropy"

Parrish tilted his head and looked back to Stiles "Peter and Derek are born werewolves from the Hale family. And Derek's bite burned Jackson into a kanima and then a werewolf, and Peter's bite turned Lydia into a banshee, Scott into a true alpha, Kate into a werejaguar, and his daughter turned into a werecoyote? What's wrong with Peter, why doesn't he actually make werewolves?"

Stiles eyes narrowed as he glanced back at Malia, and to his dad. The werecoyote shrugged and the Sheriff shook his head and fiddled with his pencil "Don't look at me son, you lost me at kanima."

Parrish shook his head. He was going to study the bestiary with Lydia that night, but he wanted to get a better grasp of what had happened over the past year, so he asked Stiles to fill him in. Little did he know Stiles would bring a chess board with sticky notes all over the chess pieces. He looked at the time and shook his head. "I have to go, Lydia's waiting." He made his way out.

"Wait, I'm almost finished setting up the board again, but where do the Cora, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Isaac pieces go?" Malia held up the pieces and looked at Stiles.

Stiles tried to help her set them up in three separate: deceased and Out of the country. The Sheriff followed his deputy out. "Parrish wait."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you, but I'm going to anyway. That young lady you're about to go see, Lydia. I love that girl like she was a daughter. I love all of Stiles friends like they were my own, and pretty much actually consider Scott to be my son. Needless to say, that I'm going to be watching you like a hawk. She's been through enough." He sighed "Look, I don't know what you are, and it doesn't matter. Just...take care of her."

"Sir?" Parrish raised his brows. The Sheriff sounded like a father talking to his daughters new boyfriend. But Lydia and Parrish were just friends, no matter how drawn he was to her. "I appreciate your concern for Lydia, and I assure you, I'll protect her but Lydia and I...we're just-"

"Jordan" she called out to him from the door and waved, a smile graced her lips.

The Sheriff raised a brow. "I should get going." The deputy walked toward the door to greet Lydia and made his way out.

The sheriff shook his head. He didn't mind if the two of them decided to date, once she was old enough to legally make that decision. Parrish was a good kid. They were all good kids. And telling from Stiles stories about Jackson and Aiden, he was much better than her last boyfriends.

–

Parrish drove Lydia to his apartment, that wasn't too far from the station. She followed him inside and placed her purse on the couch. "Nice place" she looked around as he smiled shyly. It was neat and clean one bedroom apartment, everything in it's place as a result of years of being in the service.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go change out of my uniform." he made his way into the bedroom.

Lydia nodded and began to explore the room. He had a few trophies on his mantel from his high school days; mostly football. Beside his trophies he had photos of him and what looks to be his mother. At the very end of the mantel was a photo of him and a few other guys in the military. They looked to be in a desert. Despite their situation they all looked happy.

"That was my unit" he called out from behind her, she turned to face him and smiled. He changed out of his uniform into a green v neck that complimented his eyes and a pair of fitted jeans. "My best friends, and the bravest men I know." he leaned on the mantel. "One of them was from Beacon Hills."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him questionably.

"My best friend." he pointed to the man on his right. "Cam. He died protecting me." He looked down sadly. "I begged him not to go. I told him to leave me...bomb's are my specialty...Cam was a sniper...but instead of letting me disarm the bomb, he took it as far away from me as possible...There wasn't enough time for me to disarm it...but I'd rather have tried to." She looked up at him with wide eyes. Surprised that he'd been so forthcoming about this information. "Through coincidental circumstances he's one of the reasons I met you."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly she understood how he was able to look at her with such understanding the other day. He knew exactly how she felt.

"His full name was Camden Lahey."

"Isaac's brother?"

He nodded "He felt bad for everything that he put Isaac through...everything that he let their dad put him through...One of the reasons he joined was so that he could be a better person, a selfless person, and so once he came back he could protect what was important...I didn't get a chance to actually speak to Isaac properly...when I finally met him it was after Allison had died and...he had gone through enough." He turned to her and smiled. "There, now we're even"

"Even?" she arched a brow.

"You shared last time, so I shared this time." he smirked and held of the bestiary. "Now let's get started."

Half the day had gone by and they hadn't made much progress, the bestiary was huge and each page had another supernatural creature on it. Some of them very similar others worlds apart. Parrish sighed. "Ok, let's rule out what I'm not." He looked toward her "I am not a werewolf because as far as I know I don't lose control on the full moon."

"Right, ultimately that also rules out werecoyote, and werejaguar." she nodded beside him on the couch.

"And I'm also not a banshee, since I don't hear voices or are drawn to dead bodies."

She rolled her eyes "Thanks"

He gave her a sheepish grin "I'm sorry, but what else do banshee's do?"

She raised her brows "You think I know?" he shrugged and she sighed. "All I know is that I can feel when someone is going to die. Sometimes it's literally the moment before, other times it's weeks before...I have a really loud scream, and I'm immune to things like a werewolf bite, and kanima poison."

"Immunity?"

"Mhmmm" she hugged her knees. "I'm not sure what else I'm immune to, just learned those through experiences."

He nodded "Alright well I'm also not a homicidal lizard so that rules out kanima."

"Well, the kanima doesn't know it's a kanima so you could be a homicidal lizard and just not know it yet. However judging on the lack of murders I'd say your guess is a safe one."

"Noted. And well I'm not a windigo because well...I'm not a cannibal."

"I don't think it actually counts as cannibalism since they're not humans." she chimed playfully.

"Lydia seriously." he tossed the couch pillow at her and chuckled. "And well, I'm not a kitsune because I don't have electrical powers."

"Actually...we can't rule that one out yet. There are twelve different types of kitsune and they're all different from one another. Some of them are elemental based and others extend farther than that. Fire couldn't harm you like electricity can't harm Kira. I'm not saying that you are, but it is possible that you are some form of fire kitsune, and Argent mentioned that he saw that your eyes were glowing orange." she leaned her head on knees. "And you were able to remove a pole that Peter bent from Argent so I'd say there's some supernatural strength there."

"So you think I'm a fire kitsune?" his eyes widened. It seemed so simple that he could possibly be that.

"I think it's in the realm of possibility, and I like to keep an open mind." her tone partially mocking his.

He raised his brows and smirked "Oh do you now?"

"I do" she giggled. "Seriously."

"I think you're enjoying making fun of me." he smiled and closed the bestiary.

"Maybe just a little." she eyed him and moved closer.

He found himself moving in closer to her before sighing. "Are you hungry? Because I'm starving." he got off of the couch and grabbed his leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. "Let's grab dinner, my treat. We can go to the diner again."

She frowned briefly before standing up and grabbing her purse. "Now deputy do you really think you should be going out every night like that? How about a home cooked meal?"

"I don't have much when it comes to groceries." Ever since the dead pool started he just hadn't found the time do something as trivial as shopping.

"Then let's grab some things from the store and I'll cook something."

"You cook?" he eyed her in disbelief.

"I have an IQ of 170, and cooking is basically chemistry." she grabbed her car keys and opened the front door. "I'll drive" she chimed.

He followed her to the car and smiled. _She is an amazing woman. _Then it hit him, he didn't know how he managed to keep forgetting the fact that she was only seventeen. Once they arrived at the store he grabbed a cart and followed inside. It was almost eight at night so there weren't too many people at the store, since it was about dinner time.

"Stir fry ok?" she looked back at him. Stir fry was the quickest thing to whip up with limited groceries, and it was delicious.

"That sounds good."

She made a mental checklist of what she'd needed before going to the produce aisle and picking up a few veggies and filling the cart with them. Everything felt so domestic, shopping together, the idea of cooking dinner, spending the day together. It was almost uncomfortably domestic. He had a few girlfriends over the years but none of them were really marriage material, none of them wanted to be. But there he stood in a grocery store with the most inspiring, beautiful, intelligent, and passionate young woman he has ever met shopping for ingredients. He could instantly picture a future with her, of nights just like this. But she was only seventeen. Almost seven years younger than him.

"Jordan" she called his name and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

She gestured toward the higher shelf of soy sauce. "Can you please get that for me?" Even in her heels she was too short to reach it. He stood behind her and grabbed it, handing it to her. "Thanks" she placed it in the cart and made her way toward the meat.

Once they returned home he set the groceries on the counter and unpacked them as Lydia made her way through the apartment looking for a few pans and oil. He diced the chicken as she seasoned the veggies, while the rice cooked. Occasionally they bumped, or brushed into each other because of the close proximity of the kitchen. Each time they did he smiled shyly and she giggled.

After dinner he cleared the table and they shared the responsibility of washing the dishes. She washed and he dried and they put the plates away together. He watched her glance at the time before looking for her shoes that she discarded by the door when they came back from shopping. It was almost midnight. Where had all the time gone? And why didn't he want her to leave?

She slipped her wedges back on and grabbed her purse. "I guess I should get going." As she waited by the door he stood there, rubbing the back of his head. He really didn't want her to go. She eyed him as if she wanted to say something.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that...?" he couldn't help, but stare at her lips. They were full, and pouty and parted ever so slightly. Almost on cue she subtly licked them.

"Like what?" she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

His eyes narrowed "Like...you want me to kiss you." his words barely a whisper.

"Would that really be such a bad thing...?" she took a step closer to him.

He leaned in closer his nose brushing hers before he sighed and pulled away. "Yes...it'd be a very bad thing." his shoulders slumped. "You're only seventeen, this isn't right. I'd be taking advantage of you, ruining your virtue, abusing my power."

"Jordan" she placed her hands on his face to calm him. "I'm almost eighteen, you're not taking advantage of me or abusing your power, because I want you to kiss me, and to be honest I'm not all that virtuous to begin with."

"Lydia...I-"

She tip toed and pressed her lips against his, silencing his protest. She felt him hesitate for a moment before eventually giving into the kiss. It was slow, and gentle. Almost as if he was dealing with something delicate. His hands cupped her face, holding her close as he moved his lips against hers.

He gently pushed her back against the door and gasped as she tugged on his lower lip. His mouth opened from the tug and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, running it against the roof of his mouth. He groaned and pulled away panting, still holding her face. He struggled to catch his breath as he looked down at her. The beautiful bewitching banshee that had stolen his heart.

"Goodnight Jordan." She eyed him and bit her lip before heading out the door.

"Goodnight...Lydia" he whispered, watching mesmerized as she made her way out toward her car and drove away.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that, there's much more to come. If you liked it shoot me a message, comment, review. Etc. and I'll be sure to update soon.<p> 


End file.
